


When our momma sang us to sleep

by LonelyAngel



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Little Tyler, little josh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 03:50:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11638338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelyAngel/pseuds/LonelyAngel
Summary: Little Tyler and little Josh sneak out of the house to go to the forest to climb a tree, but Josh falls and breaks his arm.





	When our momma sang us to sleep

Josh and Tyler were lying on the floor in Tyler's room. They played with a bunch of matchbox cars on the carpet.

Tyler was bored. The eight-year old wanted to go outside. He groaned and pushed his car away from him.

"I don't wanna play cars." he said.

Josh looked up and placed his yellow car carefully beside him. "Why?"

"It's boring." Tyler sighed. "I wanna go outside. I wanna climb stuff."

Josh shook his head. "No, your mommy said we're not allowed to go to the forest. It's dangerous."

"You're boring." Tyler pouted. "I wanna have fun but you always do boring stuff."

Josh ignored him and pushed his car forth and back, making engine noises.

"Joshie, I'm booored." Tyler whined. He rolled on his back and stared at the ceiling. He sighed loudly a few times until Josh looked up and poked his side. Tyler giggled and pushed his hand away.

"We can't go outside." Josh said. "Your momma's in the kitchen. She'll see us."

Tyler shrugged. "We can sneak out."

Josh bit his lip. "She'll get angry."

Tyler sat up. "I don't care. Are you afraid?"

Josh shook his head quickly. He was afraid, but didn't want to seem like a coward next to Tyler.

Tyler grinned, showing a big gap between his teeth. He had shown Josh the new gap with pride last week, gum still bleeding.

"Let's go!" He jumped up excitedly and ran to the door. Josh followed him. Tyler opened the door slowly. He smiled when he heard his mom talking to someone on the phone. He sneaked down the stairs, followed by his friend. Mrs. Joseph was walking around in the kitchen and Tyler and Josh ran quickly and as quiet as possible to the front door. Tyler grabbed the doorhandle and they sneaked out of the house.

They both ran as fast as they could and broke down in giggles when they reached the forest.

"See? She didn't see us." Tyler said proudly. Josh nodded.

Tyler pointed at a small path. "Let's go there. I wanna climb the big tree."

Both children ran excitedly through the forest. They reached the big tree Tyler was talking about. Tyler started to climb and Josh watched him.

"C'mon, Joshie!" Tyler yelled.

Josh shook his head. "No. I don't wanna climb."

Tyler sat down on a limb. "It's safe. Don't be a fraidy-cat!"

Josh bit his lip and hesitantely started climbing. Soon, he was high up. Josh looked down wide-eyed, he grabbed the limbs as hard as he could. He was afraid to fall down.

"I wanna get higher." Tyler said and started climbing again.

Josh watched his friend disappear behind the leaves. He didn't dare to move. After a couple of minutes, he heard Tyler's voice.

"I'm almost at the top!" Tyler yelled.

"I wanna get down!" Josh yelled back. "I climb down again."

He placed his foot on a limb underneath him, but he slid off and hung in the air, desperately trying not to fall. "Tyler!" he shouted in fear.

He screamed when his small hands weren't strong enough to hold him. Josh fell a few feet down on the ground. Tyler heard his friend scream and climbed down as fast as he could. He saw his friend lying on the ground. Tyler jumped to the ground and ran to him.

"Josh! Josh! Are you okay?"

Josh sat up, grimacing and holding his left arm with his right.

"Are you hurt?" Tyler asked.

Josh nodded. "Yes, my arm hurts."

Tyler touched it and Josh whimpered. "I think it is broken." Tyler said. His voice was shaking slightly.

Josh, who was very pale, started to cry.

Tyler hugged him, carefully not to touch his arm again. "Don't cry, Joshie."

"I wanna go home." Josh sobbed. "I wanna see my mom."

Tyler felt helpless and guilty. Because he wanted to climb, Josh broke his arm.

He helped him to stand up. They walked home slowly, Tyler guiding Josh and telling him a few funny stories to make the pain less.

As soon as they reached Tyler's house, they saw Mrs. Joseph standing in the garden. When she noticed the boys, she ran over to them.

"Tyler! Josh! Where have you been? I was so worried!"

Tyler pointed at his friend. "Josh broke his arm."

Mrs. Joseph knelt down next to the boy and looked at his arm. "I'm going to drive you to the hospital and call your mom, Josh. Tyler, get to your room. We'll talk later." she said sternly.

Tyler hung his head. He waved goodbye at Josh and went to his room.

He sat down on his bed and stared at the floor. It was his fault, he convinced Josh to sneak out and climb on the tree. And now, his best friend was hurt, because of him. Tyler started to cry. His mom would be mad at him, very mad.

His mom returned two hours later. She entered Tyler's room and sighed when she saw her son crying. She walked to the bed and knelt down in front of him.

"How's Josh?" Tyler asked.

"He's fine." Mrs. Joseph said. "You were right, he broke his right arm, but the doctor fixed it."

"It's my fault." Tyler sniffed. "I told him to go outside."

"You know you're not allowed to go outside without my permission." Mrs. Joseph said. "Tyler, you're grounded for the rest of the week. I was very worried when I saw that you weren't in your room. Laura and I are very mad at both of you."

Tyler bit his lip. "I'm sorry, momma." he mumbled.

Mrs. Joseph stood up and ruffled his hair. "Please don't scare me again, Tyler. I'd be very sad if something happened to you."

Tyler nodded. Mrs. Joseph smiled and wiped his tears away. "Josh can show you his arm tomorrow. It's in a cast. Let's go and eat dinner, okay?"

The small boy hugged his mother.

"I love you very much, Tyler." Mrs. Joseph whispered in his ear.

"I love you, too, mommy." Tyler whispered back.


End file.
